This invention relates to an antenna for radio frequency identification that performs wireless identification, in particular, miniaturization thereof.
Conventionally, a technology has been proposed with which impedance matching of an antenna for radio frequency identification (RFID) is established using an antenna pattern existing parallel to a main antenna.
Generally, the highest efficiency is attained with an antenna having a length that is half of the wavelength of a frequency (λ/2) used and there is also a case where a λ/4 grounded antenna is used for the sake of miniaturization of a device (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,804 B).